


Deuce, Hide The Stash

by yun_foxi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yun_foxi/pseuds/yun_foxi
Summary: "You two. What are you doing there?" Trey's phone flashlight shone on the two first-years huddled together beneath the bush, one eyebrow quirked in curiousity.Deuce's clear blue eyes widened in alarm and he scrambled to sit up, opening his mouth totryandexplainto Trey what they were doing when Ace slapped him down and hissed, "Deuce, hide the stash!"Trey froze and stared at the duo. Deuce looked absolutely mortified. Moments too late to realize he'd said that really loudly, Ace slapped his forehead.(A crackfic inspired by a game of Quiplash 2 in Jackbox.)
Relationships: Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Deuce, Hide The Stash

**Author's Note:**

> hehe happy birthday trey, sorry you have to send it chasing down these absolute brainless lads

"We shouldn't have done that, we shouldn't have done that, we shouldn't have done that, _we shouldn't have done that,_ " the former delinquent mumbled to himself as he rushed across the night-darkened sports field, stumbling over his own feet. His partner panted and grunted noncommittally, nearly tumbling forward in his own haste, and Deuce had half a mind to steal the white bag the other clutched haphazardly and throw it across the field back where it came from. "Ace!! B-Be careful with the stuff, don't drop it!"

"Shuddup, Deuce!" Ace exclaimed, turning to face his accomplice. "If you keep worrying then we won't get away with _anything!_ Just stay quiet and _keep running,_ and maybe we can get away with this!"

"Dorm Leader Rosehearts is gonna notice!" Deuce yelled back, face a little bit more red than it was pale now. "He's not stupid like us! He'll definitely see--"

" _US?!"_ Ace nearly damn skidded to a halt right then and there and threw his arms up. "You, I agree with, but _I_ know what we're doing! Just listen to me and--"

"You’re the one who stole these in the first place!" Deuce grabbed Ace by the collar and, with a freakishly strong arm, pulled him over and down next to a bush. "I don't _feel_ good about doing this! Why are we smugglin' away all of these in the first place? Just go apologize to him and LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!!!!"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!!! I'd rather go to jail than get my head cut off again!" Ace took hold of Deuce's wrist and was about to try and wrench it off when an unfamiliar blaring noise had the boys frozen in place. The piercing _weeeeewohwohwohwoh_ -like sound got louder and louder as a bright blue-white light approached the two, who couldn't seem to face away from the approaching vehicle as it came closer.

Deuce was the first to start sweating as the moment the bulky car pulled up in front of the bushes.

_Th-the police???? What's... the police doing in NRC of all places?_

"You two. What are you doing there?" Trey's stern, even voice filled in the darkness following the car's engine shutting off, and Ace squeaked, backing up further into the bushes. Shuffling a bit, the third-year took out his phone, and in the next moment Trey's flashlight shone on the two first-years huddled together beneath the bush. Behind his phone's lit-up screen, he quirked an eyebrow in curiousity.

Deuce's clear blue eyes widened in alarm and he scrambled to sit up, opening his mouth to _try_ and _explain_ to Trey what they were doing when Ace slapped him down and hissed, "Deuce, hide the stash!"

Trey froze and stared at the duo. Deuce looked absolutely mortified. Moments too late to realize he'd said that really loudly, Ace slapped his forehead.

".... the..... stash?" The look and the _sound_ of pure disbelief radiating off Clover at that moment nearly drove Deuce to tears, and when the blue-haired student saw his senior's eyes trail down to the white sack stuck behind Ace he felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. To think he'd disappoint his senior so much...!!! Deuce opened his mouth once again, shutting his eyes close to try and blink away some tears. "S-senpai, it's not what you think it is--"

"Deuce-kun, Ace-kun." Waving his magic pen and conjuring up two pairs of cuffs, Trey sighed before kneeling down. "I'm sorry, I don't want to believe it either, but you're committing a felony. I'll have to take you two in for now and perhaps let the headmaster figure out a suitable punishment for you two later."

If Ace had been drinking juice, he'd spit it all out here. "F-F- _Felony???_ What?! T-Trey-senpai, wh-why-why would you think--?!"

"Give me the bag, please." Looking into Trey's eyes immediately placated Ace, and with silent resignation the redhead sighed, taking the now-crumpled sack and reluctantly handing it over to the green-haired student's awaiting hand. With a sigh perfectly reflective of Ace's current mood, Trey took the sack and set it down by his feet, taking the cuffs he'd made and promptly locking them around both boys' wrists. "Mind getting in the car for me?"

"Yes, senpai," the boys said simultaneously.

* * *

As the police car rolled along the sports field, going a mile per hour for no particular reason, the two boys held in the back sighed, Deuce completely bent over and a very visible dark cloud settled over his back while Ace just looked very depressed and destressed. Trey glanced in the rearview mirror for a second, taking an unnecessary turn towards a side entrance, and sighed himself, rubbing his temples. "Honestly. I didn't take you two to be the kinds to drag drugs all around school. Ace, maybe, but even then your brother should've taught you not to do so, yeah?"

"............ drugs?"

Trey blinked and slammed on the brakes, stopping the car almost instantaneously. ".... the stash isn't full of drugs?"

"No," Deuce blurted out, going embarrassment red. "Wh-why would it be? Where would we even get them _from?_ " The former delinquent's voice was shaking quite a bit, so Trey turned around with a sheepish smile and a small laugh. "Trey-senpai, d-don't laugh at me..."

"I'm not," Trey chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm just relieved. Whatever's in the sack, it can't be as bad as crack or coke or anything, yeah? I can bring you guys back to Heartslabyul and hopefully we can evade Riddle's notice, for now."

Now, Trey couldn't see _everything_ ; the dark of night made it difficult to make out the two boys' facial expressions, but now Deuce was looking up and Trey was sure he was crying with a big, stupid grin on his face. "C-clover-senpai.... you'd really do that??? I...." He sniffled a bit, bringing his hands together. "I dunno what to say..... except thank you so much.....!"

Trey allowed a small, but still stupid, smile to cross his face as he let go of the brakes and began moving forward again. "Of course, you're expected to take responsibility for going out past curfew and trying to keep secrets, but--"

"IeigthLiddlesart."

Deuce jumped up and Trey stared at Ace in confusion. "Ace-kun...? What was that?"

"... I ate Riddle's tart," the messy-haired boy sighed, bending farther than Deuce had earlier. "So.... I stole the rest of his tarts and tried to get out."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trey slammed on the brakes once again, parking the car in front of Mr. S's Mystery Shop, shutting off the engine, and turned to face Ace. "How could you ever think that's a good idea?" He sounded so genuinely betrayed.

"... i think the penitentiary would be more merciful than dorm leader rosehearts now," Deuce grumbled. Ace smacked his forehead several times, and Trey just nodded silently. "nobody can help us now."

* * *

Screenshots of the game this fic was based off of!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much gil for encouraging me to finish this, hugs and headpats for you
> 
> twt: @yun_seaweed  
> yt: Hayeon


End file.
